


It’ll last longer

by fakebodies



Category: Aliens (1986)
Genre: but I had a Really good image of the hud boy stuck in my head, that’s why it’s so tiny lol, this was written bc I can’t draw for shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 22:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13600062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakebodies/pseuds/fakebodies
Summary: They’ve paused in seemingly the perfect spot. Hicks wishes all their drops were this quiet.





	It’ll last longer

“Hey, man.” Hudson says, his laugh pulling Hicks from his thoughts. They’re on their own today, the squad had split up since this was a simple mission and they had a lot of ground to cover. Hicks doesn’t mind. He looks up at Hudson and nods in acknowledgement, watching as the other man lights a cigarette. They keep walking.

“I don’t get this. Why do we always get sent on pussy missions?” Hudson asks, cigarette hanging in the corner of his mouth. Hicks smiles a little, indulgently. Hudson is an asshole, but Hicks likes him. They stop again.

“Because we’re a pussy squad.” Hicks responds, lips turned up in a smirk as he takes a moment to look at Hudson. He’s staring off somewhere, cigarette smoldering in his mouth and hands on his hips. Full armor, even for a mission like this. The bottle opener on his crotch plate makes Hicks chuckle, though not out loud. Hudson doesn’t need to know he’s funny.

They’ve paused in seemingly the perfect spot. On the wall of the building behind him, a pair of angel wings spread out from Hudson’s shoulders, spray painted on who knows how long ago. It’s the kind of image Hicks wishes he could save forever. Maybe he can pull a still from the data on his body cam- he’ll give it a shot once he’s alone. Hudson flicks his cigarette to the ground, looking back at Hicks. He scoffs.

“I’m no pussy, man.”

It feels like the moment stretched on forever. Hudson’s boot crunches on the gravel, and Hicks follows him into motion. They’re both smirking. Hicks looks at the ground as he walks, shaking his head. When he looks back up, Hudson is looking back out into the distance. The sunset is beautiful, but Hicks’ mind is on another beautiful thing. His smirk broadens.

“Yeah? Then why are you here?”


End file.
